


Mine

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Set after Checkpoint. The concept is taken from the ATS episode, "The Shroud of Rahmon". Spike is being stalked. PG-13





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Set after Checkpoint. The concept is taken from the ATS episode, "The Shroud of Rahmon". Spike is being stalked.
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its characters belong to Mutant Enemy Productions, Fox Production, UPN and especially their creator and our TV God, Joss Whedon. I don't even own Hilary because Hilary owns Hilary. But the story is my idea so there! I own something.
> 
> Song: "#1 Crush" by Garbage.
> 
> Author's notes: I dedicate to Hilary, my partner in fanfic crime, even though we are an ocean part.

Part 1

 

He could hear music playing in the distance as a foggy haze finally lifted off of him. Feeling the space around him soft and comforting, he realized that he was on a bed and a warm body was close to him.

  
Her nose nudged his face.

  
Spike's eyes fluttered open to see her beautiful red hair falling around his face. She kissed him deeply; he was too weak to fight.

  
He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. Then he tried his legs; they didn't move either.

  
"You must be hungry." she whispered to him, concerned.

  
Spike watched as she left the room. She returned with a mug and a straw sticking out of it. He didn't want to drink anything from her, but he could smell the reheated human blood and his demon surged forward.

  
She smiled, licking her lips. Spike could tell that being a vampire definitely wasn't a surprise to her. She held the straw to his lips and he drank it slowly. Once he finished, she set the mug down on the night stand. She quickly straddled him and smiled. She waited for him to talk.

  
"All right then, Hilary, what exactly do you want?"

  
"You, silly."

  
"What?"

  
She sighed as she grabbed a pair of scissors off the stand. She looked at Spike menacingly.

  
"What…now hold on, luv." Spike said in a panicked voice. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the scissors quickly beginning imbedded into his torso. Instead he could hear the cutting of clothe. He opened his eyes to see her cutting off his black T-shirt.

  
Hilary smiled wickedly exposing his muscular chest. Her smile grew in approval. "Just like I imagined."

  
He sighed in relief.

  
"What?" She looked at him concerned, "You didn't think that I'd hurt you. Did you? I could never hurt the man that I love."

  
*This girl is bloody nuts. Yeah but that's what you always seems to attract, ain't it Spike? The nutbars.*

  
She climbed off of Spike slowly. "I love you and I'm going to make you love me."

  
"Look, you silly…"

  
The crack of a whip stopped Spike mid-sentence. "You see, I know what you like, Spike. I can give it to you. You want me to give it to you. STAND UP."

  
He instantly got up against his will and stood, waiting. He tried to tell himself to run but he couldn't move.

  
"Look here, luv. I don't know what you think that you are going to do but…"

  
"I know you vampires like it rough. Come here," Spike stepped toward her "Stop."

  
"What have you done to me?" Spike asked, completely shocked as he moved as she commanded.

  
"I know that you love that Buffy girl, but I will change that. Kiss me." Spike hands quickly moved around her waist and he kissed her. Her hands went around his neck he could smell the fresh leather of the horsewhip. Hilary pulled back away from him but Spike couldn't stop until she commanded him to.

  
"St…st…stop." Hilary finally blurted out. Spike stopped kissing her instantly as she huffed for breath. "Ok, I'm going to have to be careful about what I ask."

  
She licked her lips as her chest heaved, trying to get back to a normal breathing pattern. Spike stood, stunned.

  
"Ok, lay down on the bed on your stomach."

  
"For God sakes." Spike grumbled has he flopped down on the bed without hesitation.

  
The first lash of the whip stung more that it actually hurt, but after the eighth lash, he could feel the raw skin on his back begin to open. He could smell his own blood and felt it trickling down his sides.

  
"Are you ok, baby? Roll over."

  
Spike screamed in pain as the cool, red, satin sheets touched his tender back. It cooled the burning sensation somewhat but his weight on his back only sent a searing jolt of pain through his nerves.

  
"Shhhh, shhhh, baby, I'm sorry." Hilary said softly.

 

  
* * *

  
Buffy walked down the quiet street. Most of the new houses in the development project weren't occupied. A couple of homes were lit, but most of the streets were dark and there were still no street signs. But Buffy continued to walk down the darkened streets until she heard a ghastly scream. She recognized the voice instantly and she ran toward the sound.

  
When it suddenly stopped, she didn't know which frightened her more; the fact that Spike was screaming or that he had stopped. She had treated him so badly for the last couple of weeks and now it was her fault that he was in this mess. She encouraged Hilary to go after him, even when she had reservations about her. Buffy looked at his ring, which she found on the floor of his crypt. "I'll make it up to Spike, I promise."

 

  
* * *

  
"Sorry?" Spike gasped in disbelief.

  
"Yes, honey, I'm sorry. It's just that I want you so bad," Hilary quickly straddled him and dipped her head down, nipping and kissing Spike's neck. "I want you to vamp out."

  
Instantly Spike complied.

  
"I want you to bite me."

  
"But I--"

  
"DO IT!" she yelled and instantly he bit down on her neck. The pain which flowed through his head went somewhere beyond excruciating. It was like someone was pouring holy water inside his skull. He wanted to scream, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He took huge gulps, which began to weaken her.

  
"St…stop…"

  
Spike's demon quickly receded and Hilary lay on top of him, breathing heavily as she held a piece of his ripped shirt to cover the wound, and trying to get her equilibrium back. After a few moments, she sat up and straddled him, slightly woozy from the blood loss.

  
"Spike, I want you. I want all of you." She unbuckled his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, when the bedroom door flung open.

 

  
* * *

  
Buffy burst through the door. She looked at the couple and wondered if her suspicions were wrong, that Spike truly didn't love her but that the loved Hilary. Her confusion was quickly cleared up by Spike.

 

"Buffy get this goddamn crazy bitch off me." Spike yelled. Hilary swung her head back toward Spike, appalled at his words.

  
She looked crushed. "But baby…"

  
Buffy gave her a fierce roundhouse kick that threw her into the adjacent wall, knocking her out.

  
Spike felt like a weight had been lifted off of his body. He slowly lifted himself off of the bed but his legs were still wobbly underneath him. She rushed to his side and helped him up, grabbing his duster and helping him down the stairs. They walked past a room and Spike suddenly stopped.

  
"Let's go before she wakes up." Buffy urged.

  
But Spike walked into the room and stopped again. The walls were covered with pictures of Spike at the Bronze, while he walked to his crypt, while he was talking to Buffy, while he was sleeping in his crypt, even while he was watching Passions. Spike saw some of his black T-shirts were on a dresser. There were his cigarette butts incased in a glass display. Spike looked at the room in amazement.

  
"Oh my God." Buffy gasped as she stepped into the room, She stepped on something and then something even freakier happened. The two 32' screen TV's suddenly appeared. One TV showed Spike at the Bronze playing pool, and one was currently on delay, taping the events that had unfolded in the upstairs bedroom. Buffy watched as Spike was commanded. She saw the fear and confusion on his face as she commanded him to bite her.

  
"She's crazy," Buffy gasped, "What did she do to you?"

  
"Let's just go. Please." Spike grimaced.

 

  
* * *

  
Part 2

 

"So is Spike ok?" Giles asked, semi-concerned about the vampire, but more concerned with the events of the last couple of weeks.

  
"Yeah, I actually think he's going to be fine but…" Buffy didn't want to actually say what she was thinking because it would have serious implications on her own psyche.

  
"So tell me exactly what happened to this woman."

  
"Well, Xander, Willow, and I went back that night after we left Spike with Anya, and she was gone and so was all of her stuff. It was like she was never there. Willow checked out who owned it and the house hasn't been sold to anyone. It's like she disappeared. I just hope that she truly left." Buffy sighed.

  
"How do you know this woman and why did she go after you, Dawn, and Spike? I really don't understand how this happened. Start from the beginning."

  
"Giles, I hope you have all day to listen to this."

  
"I want to listen too." Anya added from behind the cash register.

  
Buffy took a deep breath and here is where the story begins.

 

  
* * *

  
Part 3

 

Buffy talking and laughing with Ben was too much for him to take. His ego and pride were not only torn and shredded, but lay on a heap on the floor with Buffy dancing all over them. She grabbed Ben closer to her, grinding seductively against him. Spike growled as he took a swig of his beer. He grabbed the pool cue and took a stab at a ball on the table.

 

  
* * *

  
Everyone noticed the fiery redhead that walked in the room, beautiful, graceful, and oozing sexuality. When she took off her jacket, most of the guys' eyes nearly left their sockets. She was wearing a sheer orange formfitting shirt and a short, black, leather skirt. Her curvaceous body had all eyes on her.

  
Even Ben lost his step dancing with Buffy as he watched the girl take off her coat, revealing her immaculate body.

  
A young man quickly approached the girl who brushed him off coldly.

  
Buffy looked at Ben's ogling eyes and then at who he was ogling.

 

  
* * *

  
Spike turned around and ran into a young woman.

  
"Excuse me." she said shyly. She looked up at Spike from underneath her eyelashes, pouting slightly.

  
Spike instantly thought she was beautiful, but wasn't taken by her beauty. He went back to setting up his cue. Just when he was about to make his shot he looked up, seeing Ben staring at the girl who had just bumped into him and saw Buffy looking at Ben trying to divert his attention.

  
"Stupid pillock." Spike grumbled to himself and looked around the room. Most of the females seemed to be diverting their boyfriends' attentions away from the girl. Spike inwardly laughed and shook his head. He brought his pool cue back, ready to shoot, and then something bumped his arm and ball bounced off the pool table, hitting a nearby guy in the head. Most of the people smirked and Spike cursed, ready to lay into the idiot who had just hit him.

  
Spike turned around to see her standing behind him again.

  
She smiled mischievously and Spike groaned. "Thanks for ruining my bloody game, pet."

  
"You're welcome." she smiled brightly, sweeping her straight, red hair to the side, letting the lighting hit her sheer top. Spike's eye nearly bulged out of his sockets as he noticed her apparel, his vampiric hearing could hear the whispers of the nearby patrons.

  
"My god, she's hot."

  
"If he looks at her one more time, I swear…"

  
"We doesn't she put on some clothes?"

  
"I'd love to see her clothes come off."

  
"What the hell is she doing talking to Spike?"

  
Spike turned recognizing the last voice was Buffy's. She was now dancing with Ben and making sure he couldn't look back in their direction.

  
"You're welcome? That's what you have to say? You're welcome?" Spike huffed as he looked her up and down.

  
"Uhh huh." She looked him up and down biting her lip. Her eyes sweeping up and down his body actually made him uncomfortable, naked. "I wanted a lesson and you would probably take forever with your game, so I decided to end it."

  
"Well you have a lot of bloody nerve." Spike said, slightly assumed.

  
She paused glancing over him again. "So, are you gonna teach me?"

  
"Sure. Why not?"

  
Spike set up the table and decided to let her break the set.

  
"What do you want me to do? I don't how to play this silly game. What do I do?" she asked, bewildered.

  
Spike looked at her and figured, oh well. "Ok well here is the first thing that you do."

 

  
* * *

  
Buffy watched as Spike showed the girl how to play pool, their bodies touching each other. Watching as she seductively smiled at him, Buffy could actually feel a twinge of jealousy. The girl bent over the pool table to take the next shot, and of course, like the good teacher he was, he stood right behind her to guide her. Buffy growled and Ben looked at her strangely.

 

  
* * *

  
"I can't believe that I have never played this game before," she said. "By the way, since we are at this point, intimately close right now." She moved her hips and rubbed herself against Spike who growled slightly, she smiled. "My name is Hilary. And yours is?"

  
"Spike."

  
"I can tell." Hilary looked over her shoulder at him and winked at him.

  
Spike raised his eyebrows, being this close to her was intoxicating. Her hair smelled like berries and he snuggled against her makeshift skirt. And then suddenly she bolted up as a song blared over the speaker.

  
"I so love this song I listen to it all the time. You wanna dance?"

  
"I don't really dance luv."

  
"Don't worry. I'll do all the dancing. Just make sure that you have strong arms," She felt his muscular arms. "I think you'll do fine."

  
Hilary dragged Spike out toward the dance floor. As the song began, Spike noticed the leering glares from the men and the venomous glare from the Slayer. He silently laughed until he felt Hilary's body pressed against his then she slowly backed away from him. Swinging her hips rhythmically.

  
_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

_To know that you're mine_

  
Spike nearly stood in shock, looking at the redheaded vixen as her hands trailed along her body giving of the allure of nakedness. His mouth watered at the possibility of really seeing her naked. He quickly tossed that thought aside as he thought of the woman he loved across the dance floor now dancing with Ben. Spike growled and turned his attention back to the beauty in front of him.

  
_I will cry for you_

_I will cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

_And drown your fears_

  
Hilary definitely got his attention as she brushed her lips against his Adam's apple and crushed her body against his.

  
_I will pray for you_

_I will pray for you_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

_Someone like you_

  
Spike had no clue what happened until he felt his back hit the wall. Now Hilary had him pinned as she ground her body seductively against his. He looked into her blue eyes seeing the obvious lust there. She seemed all-consuming as her exotic scent tantalized his senses. The light smell of strawberries hung in the air.

  
_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored_

  
She brought her hands up to the side of his face, her fingers tracing every inch carefully. Spike could feel her warm touch all over him. Suddenly she kissed him roughly, yet passionately. She grabbed his uppers arms and pulled him closer their bodies nearly melding into one.

  
She stepped back looking into his eyes. He smiled. She nodded. They both grabbed their jackets and left the Bronze.

 

  
* * *

  
_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart_

  
They walked to her apartment, which was about two blocks away, mauling each other like wild animals. Once they reached her door, Spike knew he had a problem. Hilary fumbled with the lock briefly. She quickly gave up and turned back to Spike and spun him around, pinning him to the door. He grabbed her petite waist and pulled her even closer. He lifted her slightly and her legs wrapped around his waist instantly, her skirt rising up as Spike massaged her butt holding her closer against him as she kissed him deeply. The jiggle of the keys should have woken up the whole floor, but there were no sounds except the smacking of their lips. The click of the door resounded as she pulled away from him.

  
_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

_You're just like me_

  
"You inside now!" She said breathily before she pushed him through the threshold.

  
Spike felt himself being yanked inside the dark apartment. She quickly flipped on the lights and threw her coat to the plush grey carpet. Her apartment was filled with black, leather furniture and dark, velvet curtains hung in the windows, her kitchen stainless steel. And that was all of the apartment he could see until she dragged him into the bedroom.

  
_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me_

_And I can never be ignored_

  
She quickly pushed Spike's duster to the ground, as she continued to lead him to her room. She kissed him, coaxing him toward the king-sized bed. Suddenly Spike felt himself lying on a mattress. Her warm body hovered over him as she took off her shirt. He admired the grace in every movement she made.

  
_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

_I'd sink ships for you_

_To be close to you_

_To be part of you_

_Cause I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I would die for you_

  
His hands were placed on her sculpted hips as she shed her shirt, revealing her cream-coloured skin. The faint light from the hallway was the only light but it was enough for Spike to see all of her beauty, her slim arms throwing the shirt to the floor. She tugged on his shirt and he raised his back to help her as she became impatient. He chuckled but that was quickly stopped when her warm lips attacked his chest. Her hair tickled his chest as her lips continued their playful caresses. She pulled away to unhook her bra. He knew that she wanted him to look at her, and he definitely wasn't going to disappoint the beautiful redhead. Hilary suddenly pressed her body against his and gasped as she kissed him.

  
Spike grabbed her shoulders and pulled away from her. "Are you sure about this pet?" he asked in a sex-ridden tone.

  
Hilary looked at him; a small look of confused marred her beautiful face. "Let's put it this way, Spike. You better finish what you started. I just hope that you can keep up."

  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "I think you just wrote a cheque that your pretty little ass can't cash."

  
"We'll see about that." Hilary giggled as he flipped her over and kissed her passionately.

 

* * *

  
Part 4

 

The dawn was quickly approaching, and the two newly-acquainted strangers lay together in a twist of legs and arms. Their sweat covered and tired bodies lay still. Spike could feel his demon's internal clock ready to sleep. Hilary shifted beneath him as his head lay on her shoulder. He for most of the night's activities could have sworn that she was not human; she had definitely had the stamina of a vampire.

  
Spike moved to the other side of the bed and watched as she turned onto her stomach, pulling along the comforter, exposing the smooth skin of her back. Soon after, he quickly fell asleep.

 

  
* * *

  
Familiar voices and the sound of kettle whistling awoke the starving vampire.

  
"Hey, sleepy head," Hilary smiled as he walked into the kitchen. The clock read 11:45. "You are just in time for the Showcase Countdown. "

  
Spike grabbed a tray, which held the coffee and mugs as he followed her into the living room.

  
Nothing much was said, but Spike was more than glad that all the curtains remained drawn.

  
They watched TV and when she flipped the station to Passions he thought he was in heaven.

  
"You watch Passions?"

  
"Like, since the first episode. I so hate all the cast changes though. Like every week there is a new Gwen or something."

  
Spike smiled.

  
Thunder boomed outside and the room suddenly seemed darker.

  
"Rainstorm," she said offhandedly. "They said it would be pouring all day."

  
Hilary got up and went toward the window, opening it up a crack. Spike could see the dark grey sky. His eyes swept over the redheaded beauty. She was wearing a pair of baggy khakis with a light brown and white tank top. The khakis snugly fit her round hips. As Spike was observing the beauty, he hadn't even noticed the news report on TV.

  
"In Sunnydale near the Collins Cemetery, a young woman in her late teens or early twenties was found dead. Reports say that her throat looked to have been mauled by some animal. She is described as blond, 5'3, weighing approximately…"

  
Spike suddenly let it filter in as Hilary turned toward him. His head whipped around toward the TV. If anyone has any information on a missing person or knows any information regarding this attack, they are asked to call the Sunnydale police homicide department. In other news…"

  
Spike bolted from the chair and ran into the bedroom. He grabbed his shirt and duster and ran back in the hallway.

  
"Spike? Is everything ok? What's wrong?"

  
"I have to be somewhere. It's urgent." The look of anxiousness that marred his looks, she knew not to stop him.

  
"Ok I'll see you around, I guess." Hilary looked at her feet and Spike noticed her change in demeanour.

  
He sidled over toward her and cupped face. "I will be seeing you soon."

  
Spike kissed the top of her forward and headed out of the apartment.

  
Hilary closed the door and smiled. "Most definitely, Spike."

 

  
* * *

  
Part 5

 

Spike reached the Magic shop in minutes to see the gang sitting around the table eating pizza and talking. He burst into the shop looking for the Slayer.

  
"Spike, what's wrong?" Dawn asked as she got up from her seat, eyeing the soaking wet vampire.

  
"Buffy? Is…is she o…k?" He asked, suddenly realizing that she had just stepped out of the back room with her Watcher. The look on Buffy's face was the same, 'Why the hell are you here?' look as she stared at the dripping vampire.

  
"I am fine, Spike. Why?"

  
"I heard a…never mind." Spike turned around to leave.

  
"Spike, want some pizza." Dawn asked, wanting him to stay. The rest of the gang gave her a look until Buffy spoke.

  
"Yes, Spike, why don't you stay?"

  
Everyone looked at Buffy dumbfounded, even Spike as he turned back around.

  
"WE need to have a little talk about last night." Buffy smiled sweetly.

  
Inwardly Spike groaned. "What are you talking about, Buffy?"

  
"That girl."

  
"What girl?" Xander asked, intrigued.

  
"Some girl who wore next to nothing and practically had sex with Spike on the dance floor of the Bronze."

  
Everyone looked at Spike, his hair plastered to his face.

  
"What? We took the activities to a more appropriate place. Eventually."

  
For some reason Buffy felt a strange knot in her stomach. "Ok, I don't wanna hear about it."

  
"Well, you asked, Slayer, and now you're getting all squeamish." Spike smiled.

  
"Look here, wet rat. I don't wanna hear about your Friday-night romp."

  
Spike shook his head, wetting the Willow and Tara in the process.

  
"Spike!" they both cried out at the same time.

  
"See you later, Nibblet." the peroxide vampire smiled before he left the shop.

  
"Over my dead body, Spike." Buffy sang eyeing her sister.

  
"A vamp can only dream, Slayer." Spike shouted back.

 

  
* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Buffy fumed as she worked out. She was totally angry at Ben and at Spike.

  
"One…friggin' girl…comes in…to the…Bronze…and…everyone…goes…gaa gaga…over…her." Buffy talked to herself as pounded into Puffy Xander.

  
"Buffy." Xander grunted in pain as she gave a last punch for good measure then went over to get her towel.

  
"Come tell Puffy Xander what's wrong." Xander pouted as he waddled over Buffy.

  
"Nothing."

  
"Something is wrong. You have been in a pissy mood ever since Spike came in here, and who is this chick everyone keeps talking about?"

  
"Everyone? Who is everyone?"

  
"Some guys from the site were down at the Bronze. They said something about some hot redhead chick. I thought they meant Willow. Who was she?"

  
"I have no clue but, god, can men be anymore disgusting? I am dancing with Ben and then this, I dunno, sex pot is probably what a guy would call her, came in and all eyes were on her. And with her outfit, they were left with no imagination as to what was underneath."

  
"I think most of the imagination left with health education class."

  
Buffy turned to glare at Xander.

  
"Continue, Buffster."

  
"Well Ben was staring, and guys were ogling, and then she picks up Spike, and then they molest each other in front of everyone, and then leave."

  
"And you are upset because of Ben and the ogling? Or because of Spike leaving with the sex pot and doing the wacky?"

  
"Yes! I mean no. I mean yes because he, BEN, was looking but I am not upset over Spike."

  
"Well, you sound it. Is something going on between the two of you?"

  
"God, no, Xander, are you crazy?"

  
"Actually I can observe people. You and Spike have something going on over there."

  
"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON HERE! Nothing, and I mean nothing, between me and Spike."

  
"Spike and Buffy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" Xander was thankful for the protective gear even though he still felt the blow through the padding as Buffy punched him in the stomach.

  
Buffy let out a low growl before she left Puffy Xander to his own devices.

 

  
* * *

  
Spike walked inside the unfamiliar club and made his way to the bar. The Bronze was closed because of a plumbing problem and now everyone made their way to Atlantis. It was on the outskirts of town and played mainly pop music, hence its unpopularity with regular Bronzers. But it was a get away. Spike nursed his beer, wondering who would reach Atlantis first. Buffy or Hilary. After last night, he had no clue whether to wish for the girl who gave him the most unbelievable ride of his life, or the woman that he was in love with that couldn't stand the sight of his face. His question was answered as he saw Buffy under the dim lighting of the club, going to the coat check. She wore a spaghetti-strap red dress with a black lace bodice, lined at the bottom with red fringe. The Slayer wore mid-calved black leather boots. Willow looked completely different, wearing a wearing a shimmering white halter top with a leather mini skirt and black stiletto heels.

  
The old friends immediately went to the dance floor as the 80's mix began to play. Spike walked out onto the dance floor and hung back a bit knowing that Buffy could sense him. He waited until she wasn't focused. Or at least he thought.

  
"What do you want?" The Slayer turned around to meet the vampire in mid-stride.

  
"I was just dancing, luv. Fancy meeting you here."

  
"Are you stalking me again?" Buffy spat out over the loud music.

  
"No. Well I don't…"

  
"Get away from me Spike before I hurt you!" Buffy yelled to him. "And another…"

  
Buffy was interrupted as Hilary stepped between Spike and Buffy. She latched her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, Spike didn't fight her at all. The feel of her hot body against his was soothing. He dipped his head down and grabbed Hilary against his body, they continued to kiss until the next song began.

  
"Did I interrupt nothing?" Hilary asked, pulling back and looking at Buffy from the corner of her eye, barely turning her head away from Spike.

  
"Actually…" Buffy began as the music died down.

  
Suddenly a pulsing beat started and Hilary grabbed Spike's hand, dragging him further onto the dance floor.

  
Spike could feel the Slayer's eyes on him as he and redheaded beauty danced.

  
Spike inwardly laughed. He was going to enjoy this evening. He finally knew how to get to Buffy.

 

* * *

  
"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked Spike as she followed him to his crypt.

  
"I dunno what you're talking about, Slayer." Spike's insides roared with laughter. Getting all hot and heavy with that redhead was all it took.

  
"I know that you have some weird fixation on me, Spike," She spat out his name for emphasis. "I see the cigarette butts outside the tree near my window."

  
"So I linger big deal." Spike shrugged as he opened the door, he was extremely relieved that Harmony wasn't there.

  
"Linger?" Snorting, Buffy slammed the door short. "Yeah right!'

  
"And so what if I do have 'some fixation' on you? What are you going to do about it, Slayer?" Spike walked toward her and suddenly Buffy felt her back against a cold pillar and Spike's body pressed against her. He dipped down and kissed her quickly.

  
Buffy's eyes were wide with disbelief as Spike stepped back.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary couldn't believe what she had seen. She had suspected that Spike was interested in that Buffy girl, but she had no idea that he loved her. She knew by the kiss. It was different from any kisses that he had ever given her. But she knew that he would love her. She had invested a year of her life to him and he was not going to slip away from her that easily.

 

  
* * *

 

Part 6

 

Buffy walked through the cemetery, so busy mulling over her encounter with Spike that she hadn't even noticed the shadow that had followed her the whole night. She waited for the vampire to come out of its grave and finally after an hour of waiting it did.

 

  
* * *

  
"Buffy, right?"

  
After a quick fight with the newly born vampire, Buffy spun around in the grave yard. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Hilary standing there behind her. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red shirt that looked like Spike's, and a black leather coat.

  
Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin trying to think of an excuse for what Hilary just saw but she didn't even have a chance to explain.

  
"I want you to stay away from Spike." Hilary warned.

  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears, she looked at Hilary in pure bewilderment.

  
"Stay away from my man. He's mine," Hilary looked Buffy dead in the face. "MINE. Don't forget that."

  
Buffy gave Hilary a look, "Oh puhlease. I don't want Spike."

  
"Yeah, right," Hilary stepped forward and Buffy stood her ground. "Look here, little girl, I really don't have time for you. I will destroy you."

  
"Is that right?" Buffy huffed, stepping forward.

  
"Count on it." A sliver of moonlight hit the redhead's green eyes and it nearly shook Buffy to the core. She took a step back but didn't break the eye contact. Hilary glared at the Slayer and then walked off past her into the night.

  
"Ok that was way weird." Buffy said to the night.

 

  
* * *

  
"Tara, she was like off of her rocker, I swear. She was warning me to stay away from **her** Spike." Buffy shook her head and Tara looked at her wide-eyed. "Yes, **HER** Spike, that I so don't want."

  
"I think you better watch out, Buffy, because she sounds kind of…you know obsessed. Unless Spike is going out with her and you just don't know." Tara said as they walked through the rotunda of Smithson Hall. "Well, was she a vampire?"

  
"Nope, she's a human. No demon there."

  
"Hey, humans can be demony sometimes too." Tara replied.

  
"Don't I know it."

 

  
* * *

  
Part 7

 

She looked around the dusty crypt and pouted. Her Spike shouldn't be living here. She turned to see his bed and smiled as evil but good thoughts ran through her mind. Then she saw it. She had realized what was different; he wasn't wearing his duster, he was wearing the brown leather coat when he left. She picked up the soft, worn fabric and placed it to her nose. She inhaled his scent and laid down the soft leather on the blood red satin. She slowly unzipped her deep purple mini dress, leaving nothing on but a black lace thong.

  
She grabbed the duster and rubbed it against her warm body. Then she slid her arms into the coat and settled herself into his self-described second skin. She laid down on his bed and her eyes flashed self-painted images of Spike and her making love. His soft cool lips on her the skin of her neck and shoulders. She heard a strange sound as the door creaked open.

  
"Spike?" a blonde called out as she walked into the crypt. Hilary grabbed her dress, purse and shoes and climbed down an opening. She slowly reached the ground and saw a torch lit at one side of the room. She walked toward it and slipped on her dress and shoes as she heard the girl bellowing for Spike.

  
Hilary had enough of staying in the damp sewer opening. She grabbed her purse, put back on Spike's duster and held her stake in her hand. She slowly crawled back up to see the blonde mulling around Spike's place.

  
Harmony was startled as the redhead seemed to appear from nowhere. She spun around, hearing a heartbeat.

  
"Who the hell are you?" Hilary asked.

  
"Excuse me?" Harmony put her hands on her hip. "You are in my boyfriend's crypt and you are asking me who I am? Who the hell are you?"

  
"Your replacement." Hilary said smiling slightly as Harmony noticed Spike's duster on the stranger.

  
"I don't think so! My BooBoo and I are going strong. We've been together for, like, a bunch months. I'm the only woman for him."

  
Hilary gave the girl a sideways glance. Then quickly dipped her head down, letting her hair fall in front of her face. But her eyes never left Harmony's. She slowly began to move, stalking around the blonde. Harmony turned with the girl, their eyes in constant contact with each other. But for the last couple of years, Harmony never knew what it was like to be the game until she met this hunter. A slight smile remained etched on the redhead's face. She quickly raised her head and then her eyes swept over Harmony's body. She examined every inch, every slight move. She would know the vampire's move before the vampire herself even knew it. Her years of studying had taken time but they paid off.

  
"I can snap your neck like a twig," Harmony boasted, thinking that the girl would back down. "I'm a vampire! I can kill you like that." Harmony snapped her fingers.

  
"I don't think so, bitch." Hilary growled as Harmony vamped out.

  
Harmony lunged herself at the girl and effectively received a kicking to the ribs, hearing a strange zipping sound. Or so he thought. Harmony landed heavily on the ground withering in pain.

  
Harmony stood up shakily and looked at the girl. Then down at her ribs and back to the girl holding her right side. She felt her newly digested blood begin to seep through her fingers. Hillary held her gun, steadily pointed at Harmony's head.

  
"You bitch!" Harmony yelled.

  
"Tell me what he likes." Hilary said calmly.

  
"Screw you!" Harmony screamed in agony as she could feel the cartilage in her knee being ripped by another bullet. She dropped to the ground. Holding her knee as Hilary menacingly stepped toward her.

  
"Tell me what he likes. What he loves."

  
"Shit! He…he…" Suddenly Hilary was dangerously close to Harmony who was trembling in fear and pain. Harmony's hesitation caused her collarbone to be broken by another bullet.

  
"Holy fu…" Harmony stopped her cries as he felt the cold steel of the gun at her temple.

  
"Tell me."

  
"He loves me." Harmony gritted through her teeth.

  
"I don't believe you."

  
The gun stayed at Harmony's temple, but that didn't stop the evil intent of her assaultor. Hilary quickly pulled out a small shimmering dagger that looked as if it could inflict a lot of pain and knelt down next to the fallen and weakened vampire.

  
"Tell me now!" She gritted between her pearly white teeth.

  
"I don't know what you want to know………" Harmony gritted as the knife sliced across her bare but already blood-drenched stomach.

  
"I know almost everything abut him. I've watched for months but you have…" Her breathing increased as she got angrier about everything she ever witnessed Spike and Harmony doing. "You know what?"

  
Harmony's blue eyes looked up at this woman, pleading--something vampires rarely had to do--for mercy.

  
"You're dust." she continued coldly before she plunged a stake into Harmony's chest. The vampiress whimpered slightly before she disintegrated into dust.

  
Hilary quickly cleaned up the blood that spilled on the floor, swept Harmony into a pan, and threw her into a trash can as she walked outside the cemetery.

 

  
* * *

 

 

Part 8

 

Hilary kept a safe distance as she followed the Slayer through the cemetery. She watched as the blonde killed vampire after vampire. Then she saw Spike walking toward her.

  
She moved close enough to hear the conversation, but not to be detected.

  
"Slayer!"

  
Buffy turned around after staking the last vampire to see Spike standing behind her.

  
"What the hell do you want?" Buffy sighed putting away her stake. "Is your psycho girlfriend with you?"

  
"My what?" Spike asked.

  
"That chick. What's her name…" Buffy pretended not to know her name and began to walk toward the end of the cemetery.

  
"You mean Hilary?" Spike smiled, "She's fine I guess, I haven't seen her for the week, why do you care, Slayer?"

  
"I don't I just don't want her craziness to spread."

  
"Her???"

  
"She threatened me, Spike."

  
Spike smirked, "She threatened you?"

  
"Yeah she's, like, obsessed or something. She was, like, seriously weird."

  
"Are you sure you aren't jealous, Slayer?"

  
Buffy froze in mid-stride, "I am so not jealous. Have another ditzy psychotic girlfriend, but I'll kick her ass of she ever threatens me again; Slayer duty or not."

  
"You are jealous. I never thought that you felt that way about me, Slayer."

  
Buffy couldn't contain her laughter. "Spike, you have got to be joking me! Jealous of her and me wanting you? Could you be in a fantasy world?" She turned just in time to see his face fall in defeat. "You really thought that I had feelings for you, Spike? Give me a break. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. You're evil, twisted, demented and I am so not attracted you. I like my men taller with a bit more meat on their bones. Your just not my type. You don't even have an edge."

  
With that, Buffy walked off, leaving Spike standing in the cemetery, confused.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary wanted to strangle her. But she had a better plan that would work nicely. She turned and left the cemetery heading into the night.

 

  
* * *

  
She walked into the dimly lit bar and took off her coat. Her black strapless lycra dress snugly fit every curve of her body. Hilary walked toward a table full of humans. Well they look human, she smiled. Her blue eyes shined as a glass reflected the light off a nearby pool table lamp.

 

  
* * *

  
The six vampires turned to see the owner of the newest heartbeat that entered Willy's. Her naturally curly hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. The few loosely curled strands played around her neck. The vamps all leered at the young woman. She walked directly toward them and each one glanced at the other, half wondering who would taste her first, and the other half wondering what exactly she was doing and what she wanted.

  
"Hey, boys, mind if I have a seat?" She sat down promptly in the last empty chair.

  
The vamps looked at her, wondering if she was the infamous Slayer they heard about before they came here on a job that they were called to do.

  
"I am the woman who hired you boys," Hilary smiled and the five vampires looked at this human with amazement. "Yes, me. I need you to kill this girl." Hilary promptly pulled out a high school picture of Buffy and gave it to the first and only vampire that put out his hand. She deciphered that he must be the leader.

  
"And our payment?" he asked as he tucked the photo into his pocket.

  
"I have a large amount of money in an account in the Cayman Islands ready to be transferred when you bring me her head," Hilary smiled. "And I mean literally." Her smiled quickly disappeared as a serious look came across her face.

  
"So you want her beheaded?" The leader raised his eyebrow at the coldness of the human.

"I didn't stutter. I want that bitch's head on a stick and displayed in the bloody centre of this god-awful town. I want her dead. And if you can't do it, I can probably get a another crew to do it. If you don't think that you can handle killing one girl."

  
"We can do it, just give us the time and location." The vampire growled at her attitude. When Hilary growled back at him, each vampire at the table was shocked. The leader looked into the girl's green eyes and saw something in that even unsettled him. Something about her was off and he didn't want to know what. He laughed the other vampires followed suit. Hilary ordered a round of drinks and they discussed their plan for getting rid of Buffy.

 

  
* * *

  
Part 9

 

Dawn walked into the Magic shop to see Anya talking with a beautiful redhead.

  
"Dawnie! Hey!" Anya called out as she noticed the young teen walk into the room.

  
"Hi, Anya!" Dawn smiled at the ex-demon's enthusiasm.

  
"Hilary and I were talking about the stock market and making money." Anya announced.

  
"Cool."

  
"Plus she knows some witchcraft too." Anya stated happily just before a customer walked in.

  
"I seem to be saying 'cool' again."

  
The ex-demon excused herself to tend to the shopper.

  
"So, Dawn, is it? You are into witchcraft?" Hilary asked pleasantly.

  
"Well, yeah! My sis has got some cool friends who practice it." Dawn replied as she set her backpack on the table.

  
"I know a lot about spells and stuff. Dawn, I know a lot of things." She whispered the last sentence, piquing Dawn's interest and a some fear.

  
"You know what?"

  
"I was sent here to protect you. But you can't tell anyone."

  
Dawn sat silent.

  
"Not even your sister. You can't tell the Slayer. If she knew that I was here, it might compromise why the monks sent me here. They wanted me to be Buffy's back-up plan but she can't know, do you understand?"

  
Dawn's mind was whirling with the implication.

  
"I need you to read this book. It talks all about me and the roll that I will play to stop Glorificus. Please trust me." Hilary whispered before Anya came back and handed her the book.

  
"I'll talk to you later, Anya. Bye, Dawn." Hilary said before she left the Magic Box.

  
"Bye, Hils, I'll see you soon and we'll talk more about money." Anya called after the disappearing girl.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary smiled as her back up plan began to fit into place. Now she was going over to her cousin's house. "You always have to have a back-up plan for the back-up plan." she whispered to herself as she got in her car.

 

  
* * *

  
Part 10

 

Hilary watched from the roof of her building at the nearby graveyard. She could see the petite blonde walking across the darkened park and she observed her hired vampires as they encircled the Slayer. She had made sure that they had all that they needed; the spells, the weapons. There should be no problem in killing her. The redhead smiled as the vampires swung into action.

 

  
* * *

  
Buffy could sense them immediately. There were 6 vampires, all coming from different angles. She could sense their calculated moves and threw her off of her game for a second as the first vampire approached, he threw a pouch at her feet which exploded into a fiery ball, blinding the Slayer.

  
She staggered back in time to feel a double fisted blow hit in the back sending her to the ground. She tried to wipe the fine powder that covered her face from her eyes. She felt a sharp stab at her back as one of the vampire stuck the poisoned dagger in her side. Buffy fell to the ground in pain as the poison ran through her blood quickly and as the darkness consumed her, her last thoughts were of her mom and Dawn. She would never see them again.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary looked on as the vampires encircled the Slayer, ready to deal the final death blow. She had wished that she was there to do it herself but instead she would have to settle for watching it.

 

  
* * *

  
The leader stepped closer to the deadly petite girl at his feet and kicked her viciously in the ribs. The unconscious figure gasped in reaction.

  
"I think that we can have some fun with her before she goes." One of the vampires suggested.

  
The others smiled in agreement.

  
"Hey, remember what the chick said. She said we had to kill the Slayer quickly after the poisoning." one reminded.

  
"Who cares about the chick. We'll kill her and get our money, and have a little meal from her too." the leader laughed as they picked up the Slayer's body.

 

  
* * *

  
"Stupid vampires!" Hilary yelled. She shrugged. "Well, when she kills them all, I won't have to pay them. They are going to be sorry."

  
She fastened her duster to her body as a breeze blew. "Plan B."

 

  
* * *

  
Buffy felt herself being carried over the shoulder of a tall guy and heard the other voices talking about the things that they wanted to do with the Slayer once they had her tied her up. Buffy realized that her side no longer hurt and that the fine powder on her face was not blinding her anymore. Suddenly she was jerked as the vampire carrying her stopped abruptly.

  
"I think you guys should leave the girl alone and get the hell out of Sunnydale before someone makes you leave in a bloody urn." Buffy recognized the voice instantly.

  
Spike stood blocking the vampire's path.

  
The vampire holding Buffy yelled, "Kill this traitor!"

  
All five of the vampires attacked Spike at once. He grabbed and staked the first two easily, the next three kept the vampire busy while the leader continued to hold onto his prize kill.

  
He turned threw her into a pile of boxes as he watched another one of his gang staked by the vampire.

  
Buffy shook off her grogginess in time to see the leader backhand Spike across the alley. Buffy got up, inspecting her wound with her fingers and realized that there was none. She brushed the dust off her face and stood up shakily. She quickly grabbed a two by four out of the pile of boxes and garbage and broke it in two.

  
The leader grabbed Spike by his duster and the blonde vampire watched as he crumbled to dust before his eyes. Spike finally recognized the girl that they were holding was Buffy.

  
The other two vampires tried to run, but Buffy with sheer precision, threw the two jagged edges of wood into their fleeing backs.

  
Buffy collapsed to the floor, feeling suddenly weak again.

 

  
* * *

  
Spike rushed to the Slayer's side and could smell her blood. He took off her jacket and saw a blade had sliced through it. His mind went into panic mode as he searched her for a wound but found none. Her turtleneck was drenched in blood from where she thought the wound would be. He shook her in his arms and carried her to the magic shop a couple of blocks away.

 

  
* * *

  
"So what you are trying to tell me is that I was stabbed but it was in my mind?" Buffy sat on chair as Giles read through the books.

  
"Errrr, yes, I believe so. Well, not really, but yes."

  
"Confusing much?" Dawn's words expressed everyone's feelings.

  
Buffy and Spike looked at him awaiting an explanation.

  
"Well, you see, a witch could have easily created a temporary spell to subdue you. In this case, blinding you for the vamps to get close enough and that was real enough. And the knife might have stabbed you, it was poisoned by a temporary spell, but as soon as the spell wears off, which usually takes a few minutes, the person is back to their old self. The vampire just…"

  
"Got greedy and stupid." Xander ended his sentence.

  
"Well, yes."

  
"And the wound just closed and no more poison but a ton of blood loss?" Buffy asked.

  
"Basically."

  
"Well, that's comforting."

  
"I better get going. I gotta go find Harm. You didn't stake her did you?" he asked Buffy and then smirked.

  
"No, I didn't stake your other sex toy."

  
"Whatever, Slayer."

  
The gang dispersed as they talked among themselves, each leaving one by one. Giles escorted Willow and Tara to their car and Dawn followed, talking to Tara.

  
"Spike, you kind of surprised me tonight."

  
"How?"

  
"You didn't know that was me with those vamps but you still helped. I never thought that I would see that out of you."

  
"See what?" He shifted his feet slightly, not daring to look up at her.

  
"See you doing good."

  
"Oh, bloody hell, did you have to say that? I mean it's bad enough that I had this damn chip in my head but hearing that I am good is not on the top of my list of compliments. How about 'Spike, you're so good looking that I wanna shag you silly' or 'Spike, I want your soft lips on mine' or 'Spike…'"

  
"Think about sex much? Ok, just ruin the compliment that was I giving you. You ARE evil Spike. Evil, evil, evil. There, are you happy? You are the evilest of evil." Buffy rolled her eyes. As she jumped off the stool, a sudden jolt of pain shot through her back and Spike was at her side in an instant. The sudden closeness caught the vampire and Slayer off guard. She looked up to see his smouldering eyes staring into her hers. She wanted to move, but the pain in her back prevented her from bolting. His head tilted down ever so slowly and his cold moist lips descended on hers. This time she melted into his arms that securely held her. Spike pulled away first to see her eyes still closed, her lips parted. She suddenly blinked as if she was memorized and then pulled away from Spike's grasp.

  
"I can't…" Buffy whispered. "Not again, I can't."

  
The Slayer fought off the pain and walked toward the training room, leaving the vampire stunned.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary dug her nails into her palms until they bled. She slowly released her fists and felt the blood trickle down her fingers. That was it! She turned and left, knowing that the Slayer was alive was bad enough, but to see them together again was the last straw.

  
If she couldn't get rid of Spike, then she was going to take him. The blue-eyed beauty walked but along the darkened street.

 

  
* * *

  
Part 11

 

When Spike stormed into the Bronze, she saw him and smiled.

  
"Now you know that she's no good for you. I am what you need." Hilary said to herself as she walked across the room to find Spike finishing a beer in one gulp.

  
Spike could faintly smell blood as some walked toward the bar. He spun around to see Hilary smiling at him. He gave her a onceover and then noticed her bandaged hands.

  
"Your hands?"

  
"A slight accident; no big," She sat down next to him. "What happened with you? Looks like you lost the love of your life."

  
"I think I did." He grumbled.

  
Hilary nearly jumped off the stool. _Buffy is not the love of your freaking unlife!_ Her thoughts ran around in her head.

  
"Really?" she replied softly.

  
Spike didn't even realize what his words meant until he saw the hurt in her eyes, "I meant…"

  
"No, it's ok, I mean. Well…"

  
"No, luv, that was cold and you've been great to me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know what that feels like." He reached out traced her jaw. His cool touch made her shiver. "What happened to your hands, luv?"

  
"I got some news and I kind of went a little postal."

  
"What happened?"

  
His sudden concern in her wanted to make her melt, "My dad was in a car accident and he's in the ICU. I just couldn't stay there at the hospital anymore; I thought I might find you here." Tears brimmed her eyes.

  
"It's ok, pet. Let me take you home, you shouldn't be here. There are a lot of things that go bump in the night in Sunnydale." She sniffled and nodded silently as they left.

 

  
* * *

  
Spike walked over the threshold and sat down on the couch next to her.

  
Hilary's mind was reeling. "Do you want something to drink?"

  
"Sure, pet, whatever you are having."

  
Hilary put on the kettle to make some tea. "I am glad that you are here, Spike. I like being with you."

  
"You are one person who has said that to me." Spike smiled. He felt a sinking feeling about Hilary. He was stringing her along and maybe she thought that he was in love with her. She was beautiful, compassionate, but she wasn't Buffy. He had been obsessed with Buffy for months and these last couple of days, he knew that she had some kind of feeling for him. What exactly those feeling were was another story. But he needed to tell Hilary what his true feelings were but not tonight, he decided.

  
Hilary walked over with two cups of Earl Gray tea.

  
Spike mixed in three sugars and some cream. He drank down the hot liquid, just as she did.

  
"Spike, I know that we don't have a relationship, but I have a feeling if you gave me a chance, I could be all you ever need." Hilary set down her mug as she sat closer to Spike. He put down the emptied cup and looked over at her.

  
"If only you had come along before I…" Spike began and suddenly he forgot the sentence he started.

  
She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him, kissing along his neck. His hands held her waist and suddenly felt weird again as she continued her assault.

  
Spike closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings as the redhead looked at him strangely.

  
"What did you do to me?" he whispered, his voice sounding alien to him; airy and strangled.

  
"Nothing you won't like, Spike." She kissed him deeply before he lost consciousness.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary moved him to exactly where she wanted and closed the door after putting the restraints on him.

  
She grabbed her jacket and planned to execute part two of her plan. Kill Buffy herself.

 

  
* * *

 

Part 12

 

Buffy and Xander walked into Willy's, looking for the owner, but instead found the new bartender.

  
"We need information."

  
"Call 411," she muttered before turning around. She gave Buffy a quick look up and down and then pursed her lips and instantly put her hands on her hips. Attitude oozed from every pore. "You must be the Slayer."

  
"And you are?" Buffy asked, mimicking the middle-aged woman.

  
"The name is Sela."

  
"Well, Sela, I need to find out if six big vamps were in here in the last couple of days."

  
The bar was empty except for a few lowly demons that didn't seem to care that a Slayer entered the room.

  
"Well, yeah they met with some arrogant chick. Didn't even leave a tip. Cheap as hell. I thought she was gonna be a meal but hey, she, like, talked to them for a long time. Then left. Those cheap vamps didn't leave a tip either."

  
"The girl? What did she look like?"

  
"And I volunteer information because I look stupid?"

  
Buffy looked at Xander as he pulled out a five dollar bill.

  
The woman huffed and shook her head. Xander gritted his teeth as he pulled out a ten. She gave him another sideways look. He looked up at Buffy and finally pulled out a twenty dollar bill, which the woman greedily grabbed out of hands and shoved down her top.

  
"Ok, the chick had red hair and one of those killer bodies."

  
"Xander, we gotta go," Buffy grabbed his arm. "Thanks!" she yelled back before they left.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"I knew it. Hilary!"

  
"Hilary? Spike's Hilary tried to hire assassins to kill you?"

  
"Yeah she did. I knew she was off her rocker. Or at least I knew that she was evil."

  
"Well then, we should find her pronto before she tries something else." Xander said as they got in his car.

 

  
* * *

  
Hilary walked into the magic shop to see Anya talking to a customer and Dawn reading the book that she gave her in the reading corner.

  
"Dawn?" Hilary called softly.

  
"Hilary! I was hoping to see you soon!" Dawn exclaimed in a hushed voice. As Anya sold the new-age couple some statutes. "Let's talk outside."

  
"Sure."

  
They left the store undetected by Anya and walked toward the ice cream parlour.

  
"So did you read the book?" Hilary asked.

  
"Yeah it was kind of confusing on what your role would be but…"Dawn paused. "I dunno, it's just weird."

  
"Yeah the whole situation is nutty," Hilary smiled. "I just think that…"

  
"Get the HELL away from my sister!" Buffy growled as she pushed Hilary backward.

  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

  
"I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you shouldn't mess around with me and mine." the Slayer warned.

  
"I warned you." Hilary replied coldly.

  
"So you hire vamps to attack me?"

  
Hilary just smiled. Dawn's eyes gazed back and forth between her sister and Hilary.

  
"You should have just left him alone. I have been there every moment and he loves you. He loves you! He LOVES YOU!!!" Her eyes blared hatred.

  
"So what if he does? That isn't a reason to try and kill me."

  
"I have loved him long before he ever loved you; he was mine first. You have been the bringer of all of his pain and heartache. You are like a cancer; you eat away at every healthy cell in him. You hurt him so much and he loves you."

  
Buffy looked in shock as the girl gripped her hands together so tightly that her nails reopened her wounds in her right palm and her bandages were blood red again. Her other hand stayed in her coat pocket.

  
Before Buffy could even react, Hilary grabbed Dawn's arms and stabbed her with a needle.

  
"Buffy?" Dawn gasped before she fell into her sister arms unconscious

  
Hilary kicked the chair, hitting Xander in the knee and ran out the door of the parlour.

  
Buffy cried as she tried to revive her sister.

 

  
* * *

  
"And from there is when it gets worse, Giles."

  
"So that's what happened to Dawn?" the Watcher asked, intrigued by the events of the story.

  
"Yeah, well, at least Dawn is fine now, but then I was freaking out. Well, after I left the hospital, I went to look for Spike."

 

  
* * *

  
As Buffy stalked over to Spike's crypt. She was dead set on beating the crap out him to get him to tell her where Hilary lived. But instead she found an empty crypt, which made her a little uneasy.

  
Buffy decided to go to the Bronze for a quick search.

  
Once she entered she saw the bouncer, Rick.

  
"Hey, blondie." he smiled.

  
"What's going on, Rick? Have you seen Spike around tonight?"

  
"Naw. He left with his girlfriend yesterday and I haven't seen him since."

  
"Harmony?"

  
"Naw, the redhead one. The blond one was cute, but I haven't seen her for days, now that I think about it," Rick shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Jonathan. I saw her talking to him the other day. He was like mush around her."

  
"Thanks." Buffy went toward the table where Warren, Jonathan and Andrew sat.

  
"Hey, guys!" Buffy smiled awkwardly.

  
"Buffy!" Jonathan stood up immediately and then began to have a panicked look on his face.

  
"Ehm, Jonathan, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Hilary."

  
"Hilary." he repeated her name with a starry gaze in his eyes.

  
Buffy sighed, "Yeah."

  
"Uhh, well I went to her apartment, she wanted me to help her with some stuff.." He semi-bragged as the others laughed.

  
"Stuff?"

  
"Yeah she needed help with a spell." he replied nonchalantly.

  
"Really? Well I need to find her, she, uh, borrowed my leather coat and I want it back."

  
"Code word for her being evil. Huh? But sure, Buffy." Jonathan quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote down the address and handed it to her. The Slayer gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed out the of the Bronze.

 

  
* * *

  
"And well I didn't find her at the apartment after I broke down the door, and no Hilary, but I found some housing plans so I went looking for a site that Xander was working on and then I found him. I mean, Giles, she was, like, really nutty. I even felt sorry for Spike. Too bad she got away, though."

  
"Yes, it is. Well I have a lot to write in the journal tonight, don't I?"

  
"That you do, Giles. Well, I am going to see how Spike is doing; that spell wiped him out."

  
"Physically and I think emotionally. He was, like, virtually a prisoner of a human; that happens in vampires, like, never."

  
"Yes, I'd have to agree."

  
"I'll see you later, Giles." Buffy grabbed her coat and dashed out the door.

 

  
* * *

  
Epilogue

 

  
"Next time, can you try not to make me jealous by picking up some crazy psycho? What's with you and crazy women anyway?" Buffy asked playfully.

  
Spike groaned and walked ahead of Buffy. She stopped her kidding of Spike and ran to catch up with him.

  
"Hey, sorry it's just, Dru, Hilary, and, well, Harmony never had a full deck to begin with." Buffy pushed.

  
Spike turned around and grabbed the Slayer forcing her to the ground and began tickling her. Her roars of laughter could be heard through the peaceful night.

  
"Are you going to give up now, Slayer?" Spike grumbled, straddling the Slayer.

  
"Y-ye-es." Buffy gasped and then quickly regaining her senses and quickly pushed Spike off of her. He smirked as he got off the ground.

  
Buffy brushed herself off and turned toward Spike, who was looking out toward the street.

  
"What is it, Spike?" Buffy asked as she turned to see what he was looking at.

  
"Nothing." he replied, shaking off the feeling. After knowing all the things that Hilary actually did, Spike felt kind of vulnerable. The chip made that painfully obvious. He couldn't do anything to stop Hilary and her spell certainly didn't help his psyche. If he were to tell his story to anyone, they might actually think that he was traumatized. But he knew that as long as she was out there, Hilary would come back.

  
Buffy grabbed his hand, seeing him in deep thought. "Hey! Earth to Spike," She paused, looking at his statement. "Hey is somebody in there?"

  
Spike felt a slight pounding at his head and looked at Buffy, who was knocking on his head incessantly. "Bloody hell, Slayer, I'm a weakened vampire and this is what you do to me."

  
Spike closed his eyes and rubbed his head, suddenly feeling her tiny arms encircling his waist. It took him a minute to realize what she was doing, and he quickly hugged her back.

  
A small part of him wanted to thank Hilary for at least bringing

Buffy and himself back to this point. So, using his typical vampiric charm, he dared to ruin the moment to make it easier for her to leave, instead of facing the awkwardness that would insue.

  
"So, Slayer does this mean I get to a have a good old 'Welcome back, Spike' shag?" He felt her body stiffen in his arms and he secretly smiled. As she pulled away and glared at him.

  
"Spike, you are a pig."

  
"Oink, oink, baby."

  
Buffy playfully punched Spike and the two went over to the Collins Cemetary to do a sweep.

 

  
* * *

  
"That bitch is never going to have him." Hilary hissed as she watched the two embrace. It made her sick to her stomach watching the man that she loved touch another woman affectionately. She hated every moment of it.

  
"I will get you back Spike no matter the what the cost. Or what it costs somebody else." Hilary vowed, as she put her car in drive and went to her home. She had plans to make for her love and slayer to destroy.

 

 

The End


End file.
